This invention relates to a high temperature gas distributor for a fluidized bed and particularly to a gas distributor for use in introduction of high temperature (higher than 1000.degree. C., particularly about 1700.degree. C. to 2400.degree. C.) gas into a reactor from the bottom or side wall thereof, where solid particles are fluidized by gas.
In a reactor in which solid particles are fluidized by gas, it is desirable to provide a gas distributor in an inlet portion through which the gas is introduced, so that particles may be mixed as uniformly as possible and be brought into good contact with gas. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,543 discloses a system in which a plate grid is placed at the bottom of a gasification vessel in order to disperse gas uniformly.
Where the temperature of the system is below about 1000.degree. C., it is possible to use a gas distributor made of a metal material. However, when it is higher than about 1000.degree. C., it is not possible to use such metal materials. Therefore, in the case of a system wherein the temperature is higher than about 1000.degree. C., oxide-based refractory materials are generally used. For example, the bottom portion has been filled with oxide-based refractory beads for the gas distributor. With this method, however, no sufficient effect has been obtained because, in some cases, such beads are blown up or pushed to one side in the fluidized bed.